And Time Goes On
by starry-nights88
Summary: After years apart they finally learn that time really does go on. //Sequel to 'Til the End of Time//


**Starry's Corner:** Welcome to the last sequel of _Timeline_ by _The Escapade_! To new fans, you might not understand this fanfiction if you don't read _Timeline_, _And Time Stood Still_, and _'Til The End of Time_; in that order. To returning fans, thanks for keeping with me throughout this whole thing. And, for those interested, an unedited version of this can be found in my fanfiction journal. The link to said journal can be found in my profile. Look for it!

* * *

It had been the longest school year of Sora's life. The longest and the hardest. But, he was glad to finally walk across that stage and accept his diploma. Even though his Mother was the only family member in attendance. The rest of them had all but abandoned him, even his Grandparents whom he had grudgingly been living with for the past two years. It was nice to see his Mother again, not having seen her since the previous summer and last talking to her over the Christmas holidays. But, she wasn't the one he wanted to see. And, she knew that.

But, she pretended like she didn't. Like everything was just normal. Just fine. That her sons weren't cast out of their own family because they had been caught together. It was a façade she had faked many times before.

"How is he?" Sora asked as he looked across the car at his Mother who had driven him to his graduation than offered to take him out to celebrate, "He did graduate, right?"

The woman was quiet for a moment, biting her bottom lip as she battled with herself. They had all agreed not to mention the other around him and vise versa...but, she couldn't stand to see her children in such pain. Even if it was wrong. "Y-yes..." She said, glancing over at him, "Yes, he did. With honors over Christmas break."

Sora beamed widely at that, settling back into his seat as his Mother pulled to a stop at a red light. Just as Roxas had promised. Just as he had said. They'd be together again. They'd leave everyone behind, just to have each other, "That's nice." He answered as the light changed to green and his Mother continued on.

"It is." His Mother agreed, ringing her hands on the wheel as they pulled into a small, family owned restaurant that she had taken a liking to when she was a child. After she had pulled into a parking space, she turned to him, "You're planning something...the two of you..." She accused, her tone fearful and stricken, "Aren't you?"

The brunet could only sigh heavily as he loosened his tie, "Mother, if we were, do you really think I would tell you?" He asked, looking over at the woman. After the trust had been broken between them. He knew she wanted what was best for her sons, but she had let them be torn apart. Which was something Sora would never forgive.

"I just don't want to lose my sons." She said, her eyes hard and pleading as she watched her youngest child.

Sora shook his head slowly, "Mom, you lost us a long time ago."

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

The blond whistled restlessly, swinging the keys to his new apartment on his finger as he paced in the parking lot, waiting for his Mother's car to pull into the parking lot. He had almost didn't want to give her the address, but she was his only connection to his beloved baby brother. So, he gave it to her after she swore she wouldn't tell his Father...who would only find some other method to further separate him from the person he didn't want to be without.

It had been two years. Two long agonizing years he had to live without his brother. But, he had made it. And, he would see Sora again and maybe even start a life with him like they had planned.

He had moved, far away, to a bustling town called Radiant Garden. He had no family here. No friends. No one that knew he had a little brother. No one would know who Sora was. They would just think that they were lovers. Which is exactly what they would be.

It would be them against the world. Just how he knew it would be. And, he didn't want it any other way. So long as Sora was by his side, he could survive another day.

The blond sighed heavily, checking his watch before he leaned against the back of his car, an annoyed look passing over his features. She was late. And, Roxas was not pleased. Not in the least bit.

Just as he was starting to lose all hope a car pulled into the parking lot. A tiny skittle of a car. He had almost ignored it. It was bright red. A blinding red. His Mother drove an inconspicuous black car. As she always had. And, he would've ignored this car if he hadn't have caught sight of a mass of chocolate brown spikes.

"No way..." He said softly to himself as he watched the car circle the parking lot before turning down his lane, "...there's no way..." His own blue eyes, a shade lighter than his beloved twin's, widened as the red car pulled into the free space next to him.

He felt a familiar warmth bloom in his chest as the car was turned off and the driver's side door was pushed open, "S-sora?" The name fell from his lips before he had even realized it, then the driver of the car looked up at him with big, blue, _beautiful_ eyes, "It _is_ you!" Roxas all but cried, throwing his arms around his twin's body, burying his face in the brunet's neck.

Roxas hadn't realized he was crying until he pulled away to look at his brother again, just to make sure he was really there, and he saw the soft smile of his brother as the brunet brushed a tear from his cheek, "Why are you crying, Roxas?" He asked so sweetly.

The blond laughed softly, hugging the teen in his arm to his chest again, "Because, Sora..." He started, nuzzling the side of the brunet's face, "...I'm just so happy."

Sora laughed softly, and it was the exact same laugh Roxas remembered from his dreams, "I'm happy too." He replied softly before looking up at his beloved twin, "I missed you too." He said before leaning up to press his lips against the blond.

It had been _two_ years since he had last felt Sora's lips against his own. _Two_ years. Roxas could hardly believe Sora was here, _kissing_ him. In the middle of a parking lot where no one knew they were related. Where _no one_ knew they were twins.

They were finally free.


End file.
